oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Troll Romance
Details Agility *Done the Death Plateau (quest) and the Troll Stronghold quests and be able to defeat a level 113 Troll. |items =*Iron bar *Maple or Yew log *Rope *Cake tin *Swamp tar *Climbing boots *Bucket of wax Recommended: *Teleportation runes and a Games necklace *Prayer potions and decent food for the fight with Arrg. |kills = Arrg (level 113) }} Walkthrough The mountain map on the right shows a number of relevant locations for the Troll Romance quest: # Trollheim Teleport # Stronghold Entrance # Games room (teleport here with a Games necklace) # Tenzing # Dunstan # Cave entrance to Trollweiss mountain # Arena for the big fight In the remainder of the walkthrough, the map numbers will be referenced in the relevant parts of the text. Ug Ug can be found inside the Troll Stronghold. To get to the stronghold use the Trollheim Teleport or walk. From the teleport location (1 on the map), go to the south/west path use agility shortcuts. Walk past some Trolls and take a ramp on the northwest side of that area (2 on the map). After entering the Stronghold, use the stairs at the north side of the corridor. Once down take the south corridor. At the end of the corridor go through the door leading west. Ug is in the southern part of the room. Talk to him to learn that Ug is very much in love with Aga, who, unfortunately, loves Arrg. After Ug, go to the room north of Ug to talk to Aga.She is a very romantic Troll and expects to receive Trollweiss from her love. Talk to Arrg to discover that he does not seem to be very much in love with Aga and also has no knowledge of the Trollweiss location. The solution for Ug is to find some Trollweiss so he can win the love of Aga. Trollweiss Go talk to Ug again. Only a person who lives his whole life in the mountains would know where to find Trollweiss. A person that is knowledgeable about the mountains is Tenzing. He lives on the path from Burthorpe to the Troll Stronghold (4 on the map). Tenzing also sells climbing boots. Use the Games necklace teleport to go to the Games room (3 on the map), walk up stairs twice and leave the building. Outside the Games room building fence, go west and then northwest up the path. At the wounded soldier marks go southwest on the winding mountain path to Tenzing's hut (4 on the map). Tenzing Tenzing explains that Trollweiss is in the Ice Troll area and a unique method is needed to go down to the plateau where the Trollweiss grows. He also mentions that a sled may be useful for getting to that plateau and that Dunstan knows more about making a sled. MAKE SURE TO TALK ABOUT THE SLED BEFORE LEAVING!!! Dunstan Dunstan is the Burthorpe smith, so use a games necklace to return to Burthorpe. Dunstan's house is north east of the games room building (5 on the map). Talk to Dunstan and he will make a sled provided he gets the materials (maple or yew, iron bar, rope). Dunstan also talks about waxing sled before it can be used in the mountain snow. With an empty cake tin in your inventory, use the swamp tar with the bucket of wax to get wax (in the cake tin). Use the wax on the sled to make a waxed sled and making it possible to ride it. The next task is to go up Trollweiss mountain. Trollweiss mountain The sled needs to be used to go down the Trollweiss mountain. Return to Trollheim using the Trollheim Teleport spell or make the longer walk. Exit the Trollheim maze on the west side, but now take the path leading northwest and which is located north of the path to the Troll Stronghold. Follow that path north and keep west to a dungeon entrance that faces east (6 on the map). The cave does not show up on the mini map and can be hard to find; once you get as far north as you can and see ice gates look west for 2 rock slides, walk in between these and northwest to the cave. Enter this cave and walk through it to the north west corner of the cave. Beware of the Ice Trolls; they have a strong melee attack. In the north west corner is the exit (marked red on minimap). When outside, enjoy the view from the northern peak of the Trollweiss mountain. Ride your sled due south, BUT DO NOT GO ALL THE WAY SOUTH ON YOUR SLED! If you do you will have to make your way back to the sledding path, but ride the path once away from the area with wolves. Flower patch South west from the end position of the sled ride in a circular area with a central rock (easy to see on minimap) is a flower patch with Trollweiss. Pick some flowers. Return to Ug, who is very glad with the flowers but is afraid of Arrg, so he cannot give her the Trollweiss. The only option is to kill Arrg. Fighting Arrg Go to the room north of Ug where Arrg is still around. Prepare for battle before talking to him. Protect melee is very useful. Talk to Arrg. When Arrg learns that you want to kill him, the big fight starts. A teleport causes the fight to take place in the Troll arena (7 on the map). Arrg attacks immediately after the teleport, so be prepared. Arrg has a strong melee attack and can hit through protection prayers. He can also throw rocks, so keep switching prayers to avoid getting hit hard. It is possible to safespot Arrg if you go to the extreme eastern wall and walk north, keeping to the east wall. Arrg will get trapped one spot north of the Troll Spectator. Note: You do NOT need to Protect from Range at the safespot as Arrg will not range you from there. However, it may be worth using Prayer to lure Arrg into position. He hits high 38s so have prayer on early. Kill Arrg and return to Ug, tell him about the demise of Arrg and complete the quest! Reward *2 Quest points *8,000 Agility experience *4,000 Strength experience *1 Diamond, 2 Rubies, 4 Emeralds (All Uncut) *A Sled *Unlocks sledding route from Trollweiss Category:Quests